Switch duel
by spawnfan16
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret wake up one another's body as well as Rigby Eileen. Now skips and death must find the being who is responsible before it's too late
1. The switch

Switch swap duel "Time to end this duel" [cthulhu ii]. "Armityle the Chaos Phantom attack now and end this duel !" He said as he pointed to skips. "You will never win this duel. I never give up."[skips]. I know what thinking why is skips and cthulhu ii Are in the shadow realms dueling ? Let's go three days into the past. Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen were on a double date at the fair. They found a old magic genie machine that grants wish when Mordecai and Rigby were at the arcade Margaret and Eileen when to the machine and a wish little do they know that cthulhu ii Was listing to them "I wish that Mordecai would feel empathy about me "[Margaret] "I wish that Rigby would feel empathy about me" [Eileen] After the date was over they when home. Skips knew something bad was going to happen so he when death himself , before he left he told the duel monster spirit yubel to watch the park. "Report anything BAD to me" [skip]. "On it" [yubel]. When skips saw death he was weak and powerless. "Death!" "Are you ok"? "Who did this?" Said Skips "A dark figure challenge me to duel he beat me and took a card from my deck". "Which card was it?" Said skips "death's wishing eye" said death suddenly skip's deck started to glow yubel was dueling . "You are foolish do you think you can defeat me?"[cthulhu ii] "No but I can try". [Yubel] "my tuRn I draw". [yubel] "I play pot of greed and jar of greed so now I draw 3 more cards." [yubel] "from my hand I play dangylion in defense mode ( attack:300/ defense:300 ) then I place one card facedown I end my tuRn". "What is wrong skip"? Said death "What did dark figure look like"?! [skips] "It was like I dueling a old god". [death] "Oh no" [skips] "What is it"? [death] "Cthulhu is back"! [skips] "My tuRn I draw".[cthulhu ii] "I play sword of deep seal and equip it to legendary fiend" . "Legendary fiend attack and end this duel"! Said . "Now then it's pay back time skips". [cthulhu ii] The next day Mordecai wake up and sense something was wrong he looked around and said "Margaret's room? How did I get here and why do I red feathers instead of blue feathers?" He looked around some more and saw the mirror and flipped out. Then "Eileen" wake up and said "dude quit screaming." "Rigby? Oh no not you too." [Mordecai] "What is it Mordecai ?" [Rigby] "Look in the mirror." [Mordecai] "What?" [Rigby] "Look in the mirror!" [Mordecai] "Everything is blurry I can't see." [Rigby] "Hold on." [Mordecai] "Here put these on." [Mordecai] As Rigby put on the glasses he when to look in the mirror and flipped out "O.M.G." [Rigby] "I'm a girl." [Rigby] "I'm a girl too." [Mordecai] "If we are in the girls' bodies then the girls are in our bodies." [Mordecai] Meanwhile that the park Margaret and Eileen are still sleeping as skips see who he thinks is Mordecai and Rigby then the phone rings he picks it up " hello"? he said "Skips" [Mordecai and Rigby] "Who is this?" [Skips]


	2. The switch part 2

" Mordecai and Rigby " [ Mordecai ] " girls are in our bodies and we are in their bodies." [ Rigby ] " I'll get the girls up and you two get the park." [ skips ] When Mordecai and Rigby got to park something add happen their decks started to glow. Then Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby and Eileen passed out. "Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen if you can hear me listen you guys are on a time limit if you don't switch back on the after Halloween by midnight you be stuck like this forever." [death] " but who swap us ?"[Margaret] "The son of Cthulhu" [death] "tell skips that Cthulhu's kid can never tuRn down duel monsters" [death]


	3. The talk

When Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen went see skips he saw they needed to talk.

"What is it"? [skips] "you don't have fight Cthulhu's kid alone". [ Margaret ] " What are you talking about Margaret"? [skips] "here" [ Mordecai ] "star dust dragon , star dust dragon/assault mode, majestic star dragon, shooting quasar dragon, shooting star dragon, and star dust spark dragon?" [skips] "that not all". [ Rigby ] "power tool dragon, power tool mecha dragon, and life stream dragon"? [skips] "but wait there is more" [Margaret] "black rose dragon and moonlight rose dragon?" [skips] " what stop there? " [Eileen] "ancient fairy dragon and ancient pixie dragon?" [Skips] " don't forget me " [death] "black-winged dragon and black feather dark age dragon?" [skips] "together we can defeat cthulhu ii." [death] " you guys are right " [skips] " good news I find cthulhu ii." [skips]


	4. Finding Cthulhu's kid and the duel begin

" . It's payback time, I'm going to make you pay for all the damage that you have done." [skips] "well well looks here who it is how are they enjoying their bodies?" [ . ] "you know why we are here" [ skips ] "sorry I'm not going to change them back". [ . ] "I challenge you to a duel if I win you must switch them back" [ skips ] " what do I get if I win ?" [ . ] "I have Cthulhu's soul if you win it's yours." [ skips ] " you are going to need all the help you can get". [ . ] " let go !" [ . And skips ] ( skip 8000 life points / . 8000 life points ) "I'LL go first and start things off by playing one monster in defense mode face down then I end my tuRn". [ . ] "My tuRn I draw I play guardian eatos ( 2500 attack points / 2000 defense points) then I play magical citadel of Endymion as well as beta the magnet warrior. Beta the magnet warrior(1700 attack points / 1600 defense) attack the face down, guardian eatos attack him directly!" [ skips ] "I play kuriboh's effect by sending it to the graveyard I take no damage from your guardian eatos and the monster you send to the graveyard was dandylion now 2 Fluff tokens are on field." [ . ] "I play 3 cards face down and end my tuRn". [ skips ] " my tuRn I draw black I play land fire dragon(1500 attack points / 800 defense) then I play double summon I tribute both fluff tokens to summon forth ushi oni ( 2150 attack points / 1950 defense points ) but there is more I tribute ushi oni to bring forth giant ushi oni ( 2600 attack points / 2100 defense points ) attack beta the magnet warrior" [ . ] " I play a trap sakuretsu aRmor so now your giant ushi oni is destroyed " [ skip ] 


	5. The duel continues

"My tuRn I draw play pot of greed and jar of greed so now I 4 card in my hand" [ skips ] "I play one card face down and I play gamma the magnet warrior in defense mode ( 1500 attack points / 1800 defense point ) then I switch beta the magnet warrior to defense mode then I end my tuRn " [skips] " My tuRn I draw I play curse of the masked beast I'LL now send my koumori dragon and black land fire dragon to the graveyard take the field masked beast ( 3200 attack points / 1800 defense points ) and now he is going to attack " [ . ] " I play a trap shadow chains so now masked beast loses 700 attack points." [ skips ] " I end my tuRn " [ . ] " my move I draw I play alpha the magnet warrior ( 1400 attack points / 1700 defense points ) next I tribute alpha, beta, and gamma the magnet warriors to summon forth Valkyrion the magnet warrior ( 3500 attack points / 3850 defense points ) and attack the masked beast (8000- 7200 life points ( .) / 8000 life points ( skips ) ) "I end my tuRn." [ skips ] " My tuRn I draw play dark door then I play one card in defense face down and I end my tuRn." [ . ] " my tuRn I draw I play 2 cards face down then I end my tuRn." [ skips ] { I got to find a way to take out that dark door of his } { skips } " my turn I draw [ . ] "I play a trap ojama trio" [ skips ] { crap I walked into another trap } { .} "I play monster reboRn take to the field masked beast in defense mode then I play card of sanctity now I end my tuRn". [ . ] " my tuRn I draw I play neo-spacian air hummingbird in defense mode and use your effect " [ skips ] (8000- 11000 life points ( skips ) / 7200 life points ( . ) ) "I end my tuRn". [ skips ] " I will now send 3 spell cards to my graveyard take to field hamon lord of striking thunder (4000 attack points / 4000 defense points) attack guardian eatos" [ . ] " I play book of moon " [ skips ] "I end my tuRn" [ . ] " my tuRn I draw I tribute my Valkyrion to summon alpha, beta, gamma the magnet warriors back to the field but they well not be around for long because I am tributing them to bring forth obelisk the toRmentor ( 4000 attack points / 4000 defense points ) attack 1 ojama token how you take 300 point of damage (7200- 6900 life points ( . ) / 11000 life points ( skips )) " I end my tuRn" [ skips ] " my tuRn I draw I play advance forces I will tribute masked beast to bring forth sanga of the thunder (2600 attack points / 2200 defense) now I play 2 different dimension capsule and sanga is going to attack neo-spacian air hummingbird then I play one card face down then I end my tuRn " [ . ] " my tuRn I draw obelisk is going attack sanga of the thunder!" [ skips ] "I play a trap magic cylinder" [ . ] (11000- 7000 life points (skips) / 6900 life points ( . ))


	6. The duel continues (part 2)

" skips! Are you o.k.? Say some skips." [ Mordecai ] "well he won't be when his life points run out." [ . ] " I end my tuRn. " [ skips ] " my tuRn I draw I play 2 fiend's sanctuaries then I tribute 2 metal fiend tokens and the masked beast to bring forth raviel lord of phantasms ( 4000 attack points / 4000 defense points )I play Eco boast now attack obelisk the toRmentor" [ . ] " I play a trap changing destiny " [ skips ] { crap another trap I walked into } { . } "you have 2 chooses: choose 1 I gain life points equal to 1/2 of raviel attack point or choose 2 you lose life points equal to 1/2 of raviel attack points, what is it going son of Cthulhu?" [ skips ] " I chose gain life points choose " [ . ] (7000- 9500 life points ( skips )) "I end my tuRn" [ Cthulhu ii ] " my tuRn I draw I play crystal beast emerald tortoise in defense mode ( 600 attack points / 2000 defense points ) guardian eatos attack another ojama token " [ skips ] (6900- 6600 life points ( Cthulhu ii )) I end my tuRn with a face down. " [ skips ] " my tuRn I draw " [ Cthulhu ii ] " my 2 different dimension capsule are now gone. " [ Cthulhu ii ] "I play pot of greed I play one face down I end my tuRn." [ Cthulhu ii ] " my tuRn I draw I will now send a monster card to the graveyard to summon quick draw synchron and it use the power of hyper synchron next I tune quick draw synchron with emerald tortoise I synchro summon star dust dragon ( 2500 attack points / 2000 defense points ) I end my tuRn." [ skips ] " my move I too play quick draw synchron then I tribute it bring forth kazejin ( 2400 attack points / 2200 defense points ) I end my tuRn " [ Cthulhu ii ] " my move " [ skips ] " Guardian eatos attack the last ojama token. " [ skips ] " I play a play a trap mirror force " [ Cthulhu ii ] " sorry Cthulhu ii I don't think so see by tributing star dust dragon I can negate mirror force and destroy it! " [ skips ] ( 6600- 6300 life points (Cthulhu ii) ) " I end my tuRn and star dust dragon retuRns to the field. " [ skip ]


	7. The duel continues ( part 3 )

" my tuRn I play dandylion in defense mode ( 300 attack points / 300 defense points ) and play 1 card face down I end my tuRn. " [ Cthulhu ii ] " my tuRn I draw I play 1 card face down and star dust dragon attack dandylion and I end my tuRn with 2 face downs. " [ skips ] "my tuRn I tribute 2 fluff tokens to bring forth suijin (2500 attack points / 2400 defense points) then I tribute sanga of the thunder , kazejin , and suijin come forth gate guardian (3750 attack points / 3400 defense points) I play megamorph because my life points are lower then your life points my gate guardian's attack points doubles and now gate guardian attack guardian eatos [ Cthulhu ii ] "I play my face downs super polymerization and call of the haunted to bring the monster that I discarded come back elemental hero neos (2500 attack points / 2000 defense points) and fuse with gate guardian come forth elemental hero neos knight (2500 attack points / 1000 defense points)" [ skips ] "I end my tuRn." [ Cthulhu ii ] " my tuRn neos attack raviel lord of phantasm and hamon lord of striking thunder. " [ skips ] " what ? " [ Cthulhu ii ] {he must be crazy} { Cthulhu ii } " ha neos's attack points are lower then raviel and hamon defense points " [ Cthulhu ii ] " not anymore. " [ skips ] "what are you talking about?" [ Cthulhu ii ] "neos knight gains 1/2 attack points of gate guardian and can attack twice." [ skips ] " what ?" [ Cthulhu ii ]


End file.
